


Prerogatives: Grandfather's Surprise

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Fenrir, Alpha!Master Epiveh, Alpha!Master SSDSnape, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Brief mention of Cock Sounding, Choking, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Crying, Deepthroating, Fisting, Incest, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Groping, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Fenrir, Top!Master Epiveh, Top!Master SSDSnape, Top!Severus, Versatile Submissive!Harry, alpha!Severus, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, gagging, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: On Sunday Arthur brings Harry with him to be used and abused by Master SSD, Severus, Epiveh and Fenrir, much to the Alphas surprise as well as Corbin's. While Grandfather and grandson have some fun of their own.





	Prerogatives: Grandfather's Surprise

Today was Sunday and Corbin was looking forward to spending the day getting brutally fucked by his grandfather. He was in the middle of deepthroating Fenrir, while getting his boy pussy eaten out and his little cock palmed roughly by Severus when the floo flared to life and Arthur Weasley stepped out. Corbin looked up as best he could, while keeping his mouth and throat firmly lodged around Fenrir's colossal girth, but couldn't see much. Although he heard a gasp from someone other than his grandfather. Fenrir pummelled Corbin's throat brutally a few more times before coming hard with a deep growl. Corbin gagged as he felt Fenrir's large knot inflated his tight throat, making his neck swell up so nicely from the outside. 

 

Severus meanwhile had stopped eating out Corbin's boy pussy and was now driving four of his long fingers deeply into the boy's spit soaked hole, nailing Corbin's achingly swollen prostate dead on each time. The ever present self-tightening cock ring tightened that little bit more around the boy's purpling little cock and bollocks. Five minutes later Fenrir gave a sigh and finally pulled his deflated cock out of the boy's throat and looked up, smiled at Arthur who's eyes were glittering down into his grandson. Severus then pulled his hand free of the boy's arse hole and sat back on the sofa, while Corbin himself finally sat up next to Severus and smiled at his grandfather, before his eyes swivelled on to the person next to him. Corbin raised a brow, looking rather like Severus. Grandfather had brought his dad with him. 

 

"What is _he_ doing here, in my home?" Corbin asked, none too pleased at having Harry standing in his living room in nothing but a pair of tight briefs. Harry scowled at his son's tone, if the boy was still living at the Burrow Harry either would've beaten Corbin or fucked him hard for being spoken to like that. Harry may no longer be an alpha, but he could still dish out the appropriate punishment.  
"I brought Harry along, child." Arthur replied. "You and I will spend the day together as usual, but I thought your father could do with a good reaming by your Alphas." 

 

Harry didn't much like the evil smirk that slowly spread across his son's face.  
"Oh, you'll just love it when Fenrir fucks you, Harry." Corbin went on, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "He'll tear your tight, dry little hole apart and have you screaming and sobbing with need by the end. Much like Severus and Epiveh will have you. Oh, and I'm sure you'll love being taken dry by the Dragon's Monster Dildo." 

 

Harry looked bit wary after hearing that, Corbin was pleased to see. He hadn't seen or spoken to his dad ever since just before he'd left the Burrow two years ago. So seeing him today, here in his flat Corbin suddenly felt very vindictive. Turning back to face his grandfather, Corbin smiled.  
"Come on," he said, as he stood up off the sofa and took hold of Arthur's large hand, "you can take me hard in the bedroom. While the others can play out here."  
With that Arthur smirked as he was literally dragged out of the room and down the hall. 

 

 **\- PGS -**

 

As soon as Arthur had left the room with Corbin, Severus and Fenrir turned to look at Harry Weasley and both gave feral hungry looks at the boy. Harry shivered as he stood there, feeling decidedly uneasy about being in the same room as these two Alphas. Just then the door opened and in came Master SSDSnape and Epiveh. Both were as naked as Fenrir and Snape.  
"Well, well, well," Epiveh said, as he stalked forwards and around Harry as though circling prey. "This is a very nice surprise Arthur has given to us." He banished Harry's underwear. " _very_ nice indeed." 

 

Fenrir came up behind Harry and without any warning he forced himself brutally hard, and bollocks deep into Harry's extremely tight and dry arse hole, ripping a high-pitched scream from the boy's throat, as he began to thrust wildly into Harry not giving him any time to adjust. Harry quickly found himself bent over at the waist, and his mouth forced open as Severus forced his thick hard cock down his throat, gagging and choking Harry with his own harsh thrusts. Whilst Masters SSDSnape and Epiveh stood to one side and watched as they jerked themselves off, waiting for their turn. 

 

 **\- PGS -**

 

In his bedroom Corbin was busy deepthroating his grandfather, whilst they both listened to the screams and muffled cries coming from down the hall. Hearing Harry's cries spurned Arthur on and continued to slam Corbin's face into his smooth pelvis. After a few minutes Arthur pulled out and got the boy on to the bed, on his back with his legs spread wide. Arthur then crawled up the bed and knelt in between his grandson's legs and rammed his large hard cock home, deeply seating himself bollocks deep within the whimpering boy. 

 

Corbin cried out, wailed and moaned as Arthur fucked him good, brutally hard and fast. His little boy cock growing a darker shade of purple every time his grandfather pummelled into his prostate. The cries from down the hall were once again loud and clear, it was obvious that the alphas were now taking it in turns to rape Harry's arse hole good and hard. Corbin's cries and sobs matched Harry's beautifully. 

 

Arthur was spurned on again at hearing Harry's cries and screams, that he pulled roughly out of Corbin, flipped the boy over, raised his arse high before plunging back in, this time sliding even deeper, up past Corbin's heavily swollen prostate and into his guts. 

 

Arthur endured a good hour long fuck with Corbin, having the boy ride him hard every which way, until he finally came hard and long and deeply into Corbin, filling the limp and lax mewling boy up to the brim. Arthur pulled out, sat back on the bed and watched as his cum began to gush out of Corbin's thoroughly abused and gaping boy pussy, leaving it cum soaked, red rimmed and puffy. Arthur then sat up from leaning against the pillows and raised the boy on to his knees again, then he proceeded to spank Corbin's arse cheeks hard with his right hand, whilst he fondled the boy's almost black little cock and bollocks, eliciting aching moans and whimpers from the quietly sobbing boy with his left. Corbin was so desperate to cum! 

 

Arthur continued to spanked Corbin until the boy's cheeks were a nice dark shade of red, then he stopped, took his right hand and made his thick fingers into a point before he rammed them deep into the boy's gaping hole. Corbin gave a choked sob as he felt his grandfather's hand work its way deeper into him. Arthur stilled his movements and flexed his fingers deep inside Corbin, getting a mewl from the boy, then he began to search and carefully eased his fingers around the heavily swollen prostate. Once he was there, Arthur wandlessly released the ring from around the boy's little cock and bollocks and clenched his fist in a brutally hard grip. 

 

The result was instantaneous. Corbin's whole body jolted, his eyes rolled up into his head as he gave off a pained high-pitched screech that would've shattered every window in the flat, had they not been reinforced with magic. Corbin screeched again and broke down into broken sobs, as his exhausted sweat soaked lithe body shuddered and twitched violently with the violent force of his orgasm. Once he had stopped coming Arthur released the boy's empty and sore prostate and eased his hand out. He then wrapped his arms around his shuddering and twitching grandson and laid him down next to him, whilst Arthur spooned himself up behind him. 

 

 **\- PGS -**

 

Back in the front room after all four alphas had fucked Harry's tight dry hole into the next century, they moved on to using Corbin's favourite toy. The Dragon's Monster Dildo. Severus had had to renevate Harry, as he had passed out from the sound fucking Epiveh had used on the boy's prostate. While Master SSDSnape had been fucking his large hot load into the boy's sloppy gaping hole, Epiveh had been sounding Harry's cock with the same brutal force they all used on Corbin. 

 

Now though they had dried Harry's hole and had bound him to the coffee table and after forcing a clawed mouth spreader into Harry's mouth to keep his mouth open wide, Fenrir was annihilating his tight throat deeply, whilst Severus began ramming the Dragon's Monster Dildo deeply into the boy's shuddering body.  
They had decided to do away with the cock ring Harry had been wearing when he arrived, and allowed him to cum until he could cum only dry orgasm, as they were much more intense and painful.  
Severus, continued to force the dildo further in, and watched avidly along with SSD, Fenrir and Epiveh as Harry's arse seemed to swallow it up, much like Corbin's did. 

 

Harry meanwhile choked and gagged on Fenrir's colossal girth deep in his throat, his tears running over his hear and into his hair, along with his saliva. His arse had never felt like this - even when being used by all the others at home at the Burrow - and Corbin could take all this?! He was beginning to marvel at his son, and suddenly wished he hadn't forced Corbin to make that choice. Suddenly he could breathe again as Fenrir pulled out of his throat and came hard all over his face and body. Harry blinked and took in great lungfuls of air, just as Epiveh stepped forward and slammed in. Harry gurgled around the slightly less colossal girth in his mouth and throat. 

 

 **\- PGS -**

 

At the end of the brutal session Harry was a cum covered and cum soaked, exhausted, limp mess. While Masters SSDSnape, Epiveh, Severus and Fenrir tidied up around him. Severus stepped over and untied Harry, then life's him up and carried him into the bathroom where he helped clean him up, dried him off and helped the boy back into his underwear for the journey home.  
Harry smiled tiredly up at his old Professor and thanked him for an interesting day. Severus nodded and smiled back, before helping Harry back into the living room. 

 

Once there they found Arthur and Corbin waiting for them.  
"Well, time to go." Arthur said. "Harry? Did you have a pleasant day?"  
"Yes, dad. It was an interesting day. Corbin is very lucky." Harry replied, as he looked over at his son curled up next to Fenrir on the sofa.  
"Thank you for coming, Arthur," Fenrir went on, as he hugged a sleepy Corbin to his side, "your surprise you brought with you," he nodded at Harry who blushed, "was everything that you said he was. Just like his son."  
Arthur smiled, nodded in agreement and stepped through the floo, Harry followed him, somewhat reluctant to leave. But stepped through the green flames he did.


End file.
